Fan Request Theater 1: A Glitch in the plan
by zencando
Summary: Warning Adult Content. Rescue Rangers Dale and Gadget are captured by Glitch.
1. Chapter 1

Fan-Request Theater 1: A Glitch in the plan

Plot and Concept by:

Story written by: Zencando

Rescue Rangers, Gadget, Dale are property of Disney. Glitch is property of Boom Studios and Disney.

I do not own any of these characters . Just written for fun and without the permission of the owners.

WARNING: Adult Content. F/F, F/M. Bondage. Read at your own risk. Review if you please.

Continuity note: This story is a stand alone story takes place after the last issue of Boom Studios Rescue Rangers Comic.

This morning found Dale and Gadget walking to the junkyard for more parts for Gadget.

"Gee Dale thanks for helping me this morning!"

"No problem Gadget, Chips still on bed rest and Zipper and Monty are at the docks waiting for that new french cheese. I know you can manage well enough on your own, but I felt you could use a little help today."

Gadget had noticed Dale spending more time with her since they brought down the Danger Rangers. She didn't mind at all. Dale's smiles was one constant in her life that she enjoyed.

"So, not to be sticking my nose in your business Dale, but you haven't been spending as much time with Foxglove. Is everything ok? Not that I don't appreciate it because I do. Its just this is the 3rd time this week you have gone to the junk yard with me. Normally your watching cartoons right now."

Dale seemed a little distant for a moment then said with a cheerful voice,

"Foxglove is a great friend. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't smacked some sense into me. She went to South America to see her mom, for the funeral of Eaglewood and all. She um..well...she met someone."

Gadget was shocked, he hadn't told her or any of the team that.

"Dale, I'm so sorry I know you and her were...friends."

Gadget tried to say friends as tactfully as she could, having walked in on them making out several times during the late movie. Also hearing them several times after the late movie having sex. Not that she meant to listen but Foxglove just happened to be a screamer in bed. Dale must have given her alot to scream about.

"Yeah, its ok. She is still one of my best friends but she has her life to live, and I have mine."

Gadget took Dales hand and for the first time in a long time felt at twinge of hope for her and him.

"If there is ever anything you need Dale, let me know."

Dale looked Gadget in her eyes and was about to say thank you, when he saw something in the way she was looking at him. That look, he had only seen it in Foxgloves eyes right before they made love.

"Um..Gadget? We're here."

"Hmmm? Where?"

"The junk yard."

"Oh right! Well lets go get those parts I need!"

Gadget let go of Dales hand and seem to forget about anything running through her head at the mention of the junk yard. She was now focused on finding the parts she needed. Dale just shook his head as he watched Gadget walk away.

"Heh. I must have imagined it. I'm such a pervert sometimes."

Inside the junkyard Gadget was a mouse on a mission, quickly going to the piles where the items she was looking for would most likely be found. Having been to the junkyard as many times as she had, the place was practically mapped out in her head.

"Ok Dale, now we are looking for a very specific type of bolt. That can be found over..."

"That's strange looks like a fog is rolling in."

There was a thick smoke coming in from the east, it quickly surrounded the chipmunk and mouse. Too late they realized what it really was.

"(YAWN) Gee gadget suddenly I'm so...zzzzzz."

Dale went to sleep.

"Dale (YAWN) we have to get out of...zzzzzz."

Gadget went to sleep.

Glitch, wearing a breathing mask air filter, emerged from a pile of junk. Behind that there was a fan and an open sleeping gas container being blown in that direction.

"Gotcha."

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dale slowly woke up and looked around to see Gadget directly across from him. She was in the standing position with her hands and feet shackled in a way that made her look like a mouse letter x. He then noticed he was shackled in a similar way.

Glitch walked in the room revealing it was her who was behind the attack.

"I hope you two don't mind but I took the liberty of inviting you to this party. Not that you had any choice."

Being caught by yet another trap laid out by Glitch Dale was a little irate.

"What do you want this time Glitch? Gadget already offered you a chance at piece, to become a member of the team! We would have welcomed you too! Why this?"

Glitch smiled as she carried a small thimble of water towards Gadget.

"This isn't for me or even about you Dale. Its about her."

Glitch splashed the water in Gadgets face. As Gadget came too Dale called out to her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah Dale I seem to be...YOU! What do you want Glitch?"

Glitch closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh this isn't about what I want Gadget, its all about what you want."

She walked over to the mouse inventor and whispered in her ear so Dale could not hear her.

"I know you want Dale. I've been watching the two of you every time you guys come to the junk yard. That's how I was able to lay the trap. I knew the last item on your list was a specific bolt. So I knew where you would look for it. Every time you ask Dale to pick something up for you, your eyes are glued to his tail. Tell me I'm wrong."

Gadget blushed knowing she was right but not wanting to admit it in front of Dale. Even though Dale would have no idea what she was admitting to. She looked at Dale and then put on a brave face.

"Your wrong! Its not at all like that."

Glitch continued whispering in her ear.

"Please Gadget give it a rest! When you grabbed Dales hand you practically creamed yourself."

Glitch backed away and started walking towards Dale and spoke so both could hear her.

"Well, if you don't want to listen to me, then maybe you will listen to your heart."

Gadget began to panic! She could not let Dale find out her feelings this way!

"Dale don't listen to-!"

Gadget was speechless as Glitch locked lips with Dale. Whatever thoughts were going through Dales head, this was not one of them. He was a quick thinker in desperate times, and decided to play along so not to upset Glitch until Gadget could think of a plan.

Gadget had seen Dale kiss Foxglove like that and hadn't been jealous. For some reason seeing Dale enjoy the kiss he was sharing with Glitch, another mouse, drove her to a fit of jealousy. Her pride kicked in and reminded her Dale could not find out she wanted him on Glitches terms. She tried to focus on a way out but she was concentrating on that damn kiss too much.

"Did Dale really have to close his eyes and tilt his head? Are they USING THIER TOUNGUES?"

Dale had intended to just play along to buy time, he had not anticipated enjoying it so much. When Glitch stopped sucking face with him Dale was smiling. Gadget was furious.

Glitch smiled as she walked over to Gadget.

"Gadget dear, you seem to be a little hot under the collar. Let me cool you off."

She unzipped the front of her jumpsuit so Dale could have an unrestricted view of Gadgets naked body.

When Dale saw this, he did not immediately look away. In fact his eyes got bigger and so did his penis.

Glitch looked at his hard member and said smiling.

"Well I'd say he likes what he sees. Don't you agree Gadget? Or do you suppose that's from my kiss?"

Gadget scowled at her captive.

"Bitch!"

Her captive frowned as she turned towards Gadget, blocking Dales view.

"No no smarty pants. Its Glitch, Gadget. Say Glitch."

Glitch reached up and pinched Gadgets nipple causing Gadget to wince in pain.

"Say it!"

She pinched harder.

"Ahh! Glitch!"

Glitch turned and left the two for a moment, as she walked out of the room she called back.

"That's better."

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Gadget was humiliated, and exposed and really pissed off. She looked ahead to see Dale still hard and starring at her drooling. If this were a different situation she would be enjoying this, but she didn't want Glitch to win.

"Dale. I am only going to say this once. Look away."

The look of almost hatred coming from Gadget was enough for him to shut his eyes immediately.

When Glitch returned she had a device in her hand that look like a small vacuum.

"This is my automatic breast milker! I made it for a mother squirrel at one time. I've modified it for a male chipmunk."

Dale still had his eyes closed pointed out the obvious.

"Males don't give out milk! Duh!"

Glitch had a wicked smile on her lips as she practically purred.

"Oh I think you do!"

Glitched walked over to Dale and ripped open his shirt. Gadget was not pleased.

"That was his favorite shirt Glitch!"

"I did that for you Gadget. I figure its only fair for both of you to have no shirt on."

She then hooked the milker to Dales still hard penis.

Dale let out a gasp and opened his eyes as she turned it on.

"I modified it to where it simulates a blow job for the male. Right now it is on slow."

Dale tried not to enjoy it, but after a few seconds gave up and decided to just go with the flow. Gadget noticed Dale was staring at her and smiling with a look of ecstasy on his face. It didn't take her giant IQ to realize he was thinking of her giving him a blow job. She became wet knowing she was helping with his enjoyment.

Glitch turned up the knob.

"This is the machine at medium."

The suction increased enough for Dale to start breathing heavy and thrust his hips with the machine. He was lost in the feeling. Low grunts escaped his throat, that Gadget found very erotic, as she became very turned on by what she was seeing.

She found herself wanting to rub her pussy and cursing these restraints stopping her from joining Dale in pleasure.

Glitch smiled even more when she saw Gadget fight against the restraints.

"And this, is the machine on high."

Turning the knob one final time, Dale completely lost all control and all reason to care for control. His eyes were locked on Gadget as his body stiffened and he let out one last cry of passion.

"Ughn Ughn Gadget!"

Gadget knew he was using her body as motivation for his imagination but she had no idea he would call out her name with such lust. She was more turned on than ever. she wanted out of these restraints, to kiss him and to take that machines place. She wanted to taste him, right now.

Glitch turned off the machine, and removed a bottle from the back containing Dales cum.

Dale was apologizing to Gadget for his behavior.

"Gadget, I'm so sorry! I couldn't control myself! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Dale I'm glad I was able to provide some...stimulation for you."

Dale said nothing. The look in both their eyes said it all.

"You look thirsty Gadget, how about some all natural 100% grade A Dale milk! Or should I pour it out?"

Glitch dangled it in front of her, she could see Gadget was following the bottle intently and drooling.

"Well, it would be a shame to waste all that...milk."

Dale was a bit shocked, "Um...Gadget are you sure about that?"

"Yes Dale, I want to enjoy your milk. Now shut up and enjoy the show."

Gadget opened wide and Glitch poured the contents of the container into Gadgets mouth.

Gadget then gulped it down trying not to let any escape her mouth. When there was just a little bit left in the container Glitch used her finger to scoop it out.

"Well Gadget, this is the last bit of Dales cum. Do you want it?"

"Yes Glitch. I want it. Please."

"Then come get it." Glitch then place the last bit of cum on her tongue and kissed Gadget.

Gadget ran her tongue over Glitches tongue to remove the last bit of cum. She then sucked on Glitches tongue to make sure she had gotten it all.

Glitch stepped back a bit breathless.

"Wow. that was intense."

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Glitch starred down at Gadgets pussy and saw it was so wet that her leg fur was soaked.

Dale watched all of this in silent awe. If he hadn't just received the mechanical blow job of his life he would be hard after seeing that kiss.

Glitch smiled at Gadget.

"You look like you could use some...relief."

"I could Glitch. But these restraints are stopping me."

"The restraints stay on for now Gadget."

She whispered in her ear something that she had said when they first met.

"Please like me, please like me."

Glitch then went down to her knees while sliding her hands down gadgets body. Never looking away from Gadgets eyes. Gadget nodded at Glitch as a sign of go for it.

Glitch inhaled through her noise deeply, taking in the aroma.

Then she wasted no time going to work. Burying her face in Gadgets pussy she started licking up all the wetness which welcomed her tongue.

It was now Gadgets turn to stare at Dale letting him know she was pretending it was him eating her out.

Much sooner than Gadget had expected Gadget was breathing heavy and getting close to climax.

"Yes! Oh Dale! I want you! Yes! I-I- GOLLY! I'm cumming?"

Gadget asked that, because she did not think it would be that soon. She had wanted it to last a little longer, but she had been wet for some time now.

Dale wanted to tell her how much he wanted her, but he figured she probably already knew.

That,and he was enjoying the show too much to say anything. As Gadgets hair whipped back and forth from Gadgets body tensing from her climax, Dale began to get hard again.

As Glitch removed her now drenched face from between Gadgets legs. She got off her knees and admired her work. Gadget was dangling in the shackles, out of breath, without the strength to hold herself up straight.

"Well I can see you enjoyed that a lot."

"I did, thank you Glitch."

There was a smile on Glitch's face.

There was a smile on Gadgets face.

The was the biggest smile on Dales face.

Glitch then turned around and removed her pants, then headed toward Dale.

"Now I think its time I had some fun."

When she got closer to Dale she removed her shirt.

Dale seemed worried by that statement. Hadn't she been having fun? He knew he had been, and he was just watching.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Glitched ran her hands through the fur on Dales chest and spoke in a seductive tone as the now. Dales ultra sensitive nose was driving him wild, Gadgets scent was all over Glitches face and he wanted to lick her face clean.

"Let me reminded the both of you two things. You still my prisoners. Dale has wood again."

Gadget then spoke with the sound of logic returning to her voice.

"Well, there isn't anything we can do about being your prisoners. I think you should defiantly do something about Dales erection."

Glitch stared at Dales member as she asked Gadget, "Are you sure Gadget?"

Dale gulped, "Yeah Gadget are you sure?"

"No. I want to be the first to try that thing out. But like she said, we are her prisoners. She can do want she wants. Besides, you got a free show. Now I want one."

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Glitch had been holding off on doing anything with him personally until she had her permission. Gadget on some level had understood that and just told her to do what she wants with Dale.

"Well, my mouth could use a rest so I think I'll do this the old fashioned way."

Glitch then turned around so her back was facing Dale. She leaned up against him and positioned his munk hood into her wet pussy and gasp as Dale took the initiative and thrust into her. Though she was fucking Dale all her attention was on Gadget who she could see was watching the show.

Glitch then leaned forward, so that Dale would go deeper insider her and so he could look at Gadget.

"Maybe if you see (pant) Gadget you'll stop going so easy on me!"

Dale was taking his time and enjoying himself. He didn't see any reason to rush this moment. He looked in Gadgets eyes and smiled.

"You know, Gadget, I wish this was you."

Gadget looked confused at Dale.

"Gee Dale, I don't know. If that is the best you can do maybe I should let Glitch keep you. Glitch would you mind releasing Dale so he can give you everything he's got? I would enjoy a much better presentation. If you can't make her cum in five minutes I'll give you to Glitch."

Dale was spurred on by this challenge.

"You want a better demonstration of me fucking Glitch huh? Glitch how about it."

Glitch removed herself from Dales penis. commenting as she walked over to her pants to get the key.

"Considering how slow he was going I don't think this will help. I certainly hope I don't get stuck with you if that is the best you can do."

Once all the restraints were gone, Dale had Glitch facing Gadget again and kicked the back of her knees. Just hard enough for her to collapse on all four.

Glitch was surprised, was he trying to escape?

He then practically glared at Gadget with a wicked smile, as he drove his penis into Glitch as hard as he could.

Glitch let out a little scream of surprise, out of how forceful he was.

Then Dale grabbed her hips and kept up a steady pace of fast and hard. All the time never taking his eyes off Gadget.

Glitch was a little more than a mouse of grunts and moans as she was ravaged.

"Is this what you want Gadget? Is this how you want me to handle you? Tell me how you want it Gadget!"

Gadget was shocked, she had never seen Dale like this before, so forceful so dominating, she wanted to know if he would be willing to go hard on her.

Glitch was screaming in ecstasy as she was gripped with an orgasm.

Gadget saw an opportunity for a bit of revenge.

"4 minutes, not bad Dale. Now show me you can keep going! Fuck her till she passes out."

Glitch's eyes went wide, she was still shuddering from her orgasm and didn't have time to recover quick enough as Dale began his assault on her pussy again. Glitch didn't want to pass out, this wasn't part of her plan. Dale picked up the pace of his thrusting.

Glitch found herself gripped by another orgasm as she thought to herself.

"Oh well, this wasn't part of my plan but I can live with it."

After 20 minutes Glitch had passed out.

Dale grabbed the keys and released Gadget.

"So should we get out of here?"

Gadget seemed to think about it for a second.

"Hmmm. No I don't think so. We need to take a shower, but first you and I should talk about us, and Glitch."

"Oh good, I need to rest."

With that said Dale sat down.

Gadget laughed.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

When Glitch awoke she was in her bed. in the junkyard.

"Had it all been a dream?"

Her sore muscles and naked body confirmed it was not a dream. She smiled to herself.

"It was real. They must have put me be bed after I passed out."

Glitch headed to the place where she had held Gadget and Dale hostage. Knowing she would find them gone, she talked aloud to herself.

"I will have to trap those two again. That was so much fun."

Her good mood was dampened when she saw the empty room, they had indeed left her alone. She had begged twice, but to no avail.

"I guess Gadget will never like me."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

Glitch was shocked as she turned around. Dale and Gadget both walked in the room with torn washcloths covering their bodies.

"You-your still here? Why?"

Gadget answered in a no non sense manner.

"Number 1 we needed to shower, number two we needed to rest, number three, I still need that last part on my list, and last but not at all least. We need you to join the rescue Rangers."

Glitch smiled weakly as she hung her head in shame.

"Why? I've captured you twice now and nearly killed you the first time by throwing you in a cage with an owl. Now I captured to two of you and forced to two of you to have sex with me. Why? Why do you still want me in the Rescue Rangers?"

Gadget walked over and gave Glitch a much needed hug.

"Because I like you!"

Dale joined in on the hug.

"I like you too. Plus, if you join us I'll have access to that milk machine anytime I want."

Gadget pushed day playfully.

"Pervert. Besides, between Glitch and I, you won't need that machine. If she cares to join us. Otherwise I guess I'll just have to fuck you every night by myself. It would be nice to take brakes and swap partners every now and then. Glitch is free to make up her mind. No pressure."

Glitch smiled as she hugged both of them back. She was their friend.

"Ok I'll join."

Gadget nodded her head in satisfaction and went over to put her jumpsuit on. Then she noticed Dale.

"Dale may have to go all natural until we can make him a new shirt."

Dale waved her off carefree.

"Don't worry Gadget, I have a whole closet of those shirts at home."

Gadget finished putting on her jumpsuit and said in a flat tone.

"Oh. I see."

She then walked over to Dale and bonked him on the head.

"That was for making me upset at Glitch over nothing."

Glitch then walked over to Gadget with her arms folded, and in one word summed up all woman's plight.

"Men."

As Gadget and Glitch left her old home, Dale stood there rubbing his head.

"Was it something I said?"

The end.


End file.
